La Rival mas grande de Sakura
by Hikari Maxwell
Summary: Syaoran regresa de China con una visita muy inesperada...
1. Syaoran, ella es Dennis

La rival mas grande de Sakura  
  
Por: Kari Kamiya  
  
Capitulo 2 ¡Las cartas son liberadas! La furia de Dennis  
  
  
  
Las cosas estaban empeorando para Li y Meiling, pues los caprichos y antojos de su "queridísima", invitada, Dennis Hidaka ya les estaban colmando la paciencia, pero gracias a uno de ellos iban rumbo a Japón a ver a Sakura, con el pretexto de que Dennis quería ir a ver a nuestra linda Card Master, aunque... no con el fin que todos esperaban. -Uff!, que suerte que pudimos venir a Japón- dijo Syaoran en el aeropuerto después de bajar del avión que los llevo a Japón -Si, y todo tan de repente, solo por el berrinche de una niñita tonta, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Dennis?- pregunto Mei al no ver a Dennis por ningún lado -Dijo que iba ir a comprar golosinas- dijo Syaoran -Si, golosinas...¬_¬U- dijo Mei. Mientras tanto en la azotea del edificio se encontraba Dennis quien ya había comprado sus dulces, ahora se encontraba viendo la ciudad de Tomoeda, no parecía estar muy contenta. -Ahora, podré vengarme, Keroberos, Yue, ¿Por qué no me esperaron? ¿Por qué?, yo debía estar ay, yo debía ser la maestra, ahora, ¿Dudaban de mí? ¿Por eso eligieron a Sakura? ¿Pensaban que no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerme cargo e ustedes y de las cartas de Clow? Pues ahora... conocerán que tan poderosa me he vuelto, que tan poderosa, puedo ser...- susurro mientras miraba fijamente la ciudad. En esos momentos Sakura se encontraba en su casa con Kero y con Yue, su hermano y su papá habían salido a trabajar y de repente, -¡¡Yue!!- grito Kero de la nada dejando caer la galleta que estaba comiendo, cosa que preocupo a Sakura, pues debía ser algo muy malo para que Kero dejara un dulce -¡¡Tu también sentiste eso Yue!!- continuo el pequeño muñequito amarillo, para que el otro guardián asintiera con la cabeza. -¿Qué sucede Kero, Yue? ¿Qué sintieron?- pregunto Sakura algo asustada -¡No sentiste esa presencia Sakura?-pregunto Yue a su maestra -¿Qué presencia?- pregunto Sakura -Es una presencia muy fuerte, debes tener mucho cuidado de hoy en adelante Sakura, no sabemos que pueda pasar en delante- dijo Kero seriamente -Pero....yo no sentí nada.....- dijo Sakura -Ella no es capaz de sentir esa presencia Keroberos, los únicos que podemos somos nosotros- dijo Yue serenamente mientras caminaba hacia la ventana -Entonces...¿Qué pasara?- pregunto la niña angustiadamente mientras seguía los pasos de Yue -Nada, solo debes estar alerta- continuo Yue -Lo estaré- dijo Sakura, de repente oyó como Kero sorbía lo ultimo de té de su taza -¡¡¡Quiero mas té!!!- grito Kero al tiempo de levantar la taza -0_0? Te? Esta bien, te traeré tu te- dijo Sakura algo extrañada por el extraño cambio de personalidad del bichejo. Pero aun así fue por el te a la cocina -Siempre la engañas de la misma manera Keroberos- dijo Yue sin quitar la vista de la ventana -¿Cómo mas puedo hacer para que nos deje hablar solos?- contesto Kero -Crees que esta presencia sea de.......- continuo Kero -Si, es el- dijo Yue -Entonces era cierto, si había alguien mas, como decía el libro- dijo Kero en tono nervioso -Yukito estará pendiente por si algo sucede- dijo Yue -Bien- contesto Kero, entonces.. -¡¡Aquí esta tu te Kero!!- dijo Sakura al tiempo de entrar con una charola con dos tazas y una tetera -°(^o^)° ¡¡gracias Sakurita!!- exclamo Kero Mientras tanto en la casa de Li.... -Hace mucho que no estábamos aquí, ¿Verdad Syaoran?-pregunto alegremente Meiling al tiempo de entrar -0_0? ¿Syaoran?- pregunto Mei extrañada al ver que no había nadie tras de ella -¡¡Mei!!- oyó desde afuera -¿Syaoran?- dijo Mei al tiempo de salir y ver una escena no muy agradable -¡¡Ayúdame Mei!!- grito Syaoran atrás de una pila como de 3m de maletas -¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- grito Mei al ver tal cosa -¿Trajiste tantas maletas?- pregunto ingenuamente Mei -No, son de Syaoran, esas maletas son mías- dijo Dennis al tiempo de pasar corriendo al lado de Mei -O_OU Y yo que pensaba que esta era una niñita tonta, enfadosa y empalagosa, ahora me doy cuenta que es una niñita tonta, enfadosa, empalagosa y de pilón ¡Abusiva!- exclamo Meiling -Mei, en vez de estar hablando ayúdame ok - dijo Syaoran casi sin fuerzas por todas las cosas que tenia arriba. Al día siguiente, a las 6:00 del mañana -¡¡¡SYAORAN-KUN!!! ¡¡Despierta, que ya es tarde!!- le grito Dennis a Syaoran en el oído mientras brincaba como loca en la cama -¡¡Ay, pero por Dios son las seis y estoy de vacaciones Dennis!!- grito Syaoran -Pero me tienes que llevar con la maestra- dijo la chica -U.U mejor déjame dormir otro ratito- dijo Li y volvió a poner la cabeza sobre su almohada -¡¡Syaoran!!-volvió a gritar Dennis haciendo que del susto Li se cayera de la cama -¡Ok, ok, ya me desperté!- grito Syaoran al tiempo de pararse y tratar de desenredarse las sabanas de las piernas -^_^ ahora si me llevaras con la maestra ^_^- dijo Dennis en cuanto Syaoran se paro -¡Estas loca! A esta hora Sakura debe estar en el 5° sueño- dijo Syaoran antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera -Si, y de seguro soñando contigo Syaoran ^_^- dijo Meiling entre risas a la entrada del cuarto de Syaoran -¿Mei? Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo Syaoran extrañado -Lo estaba, hasta que los gritos de un monstruo me levantaron, y casi me da un paro cardiaco del susto- dijo Mei y se puso a reír -¡Yo te lo advertí Li!- grito Dennis mientras levantaba un florero que estaba en el buró y se disponía a arrojárselo a Mei -¡¡Hey suelta eso!!- grito Syaoran al ver las intenciones de la joven Hidaka -¡Que no ves que es muy peligroso!- continuo Li -¡Pero Meiling empezó!- repuso la chica -¿Y tu ibas a terminar?- dijo Li dejando el floreo en su lugar -No lo iba a terminar......¡Lo voy a terminar!- grito Dennis y lo tomo de nuevo, pero esta vez, Li no pudo detenerla, el florero con todo y las flores de cerezo que lo adornaban, salieron volando rumbo a Meiling -¡Cuidado con la cabeza Mei!- le grito Syaoran a su prima, pero antes de que el florero volador tocara su cabeza Mei lo paro de una forma extraordinaria con una patada -Cuando quieras jugar beis boll con objetos de porcelana fina avísame, yo los bateo- dijo Mei al tiempo de agacharse a ver en que condiciones había quedado el florero -¡¡Fue tu culpa Li tu empezaste a pelearme!!- grito Dennis -¡¡No es cierto!!- contesto Mei -Genial, aquí me tienen a las 6:00 a.m. oyendo como dos niñitas se pelean....- susurro Syaoran al tiempo de acostarse de nuevo y quedarse dormido otra vez Hora después en casa de Sakura alguien llamo a la puerta. -¡¡Ya voy!!- se oyó desde el interior de la casa -¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!- grito Sakura toda roja después de abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba -Sakura-chan....-susurro el chico mientras se ponía todo rojo -¡¡¿Tu eres la nueva maestra?!!- se oyó gritar desde afuera mientras una chica se asomaba tras el hombro de Syaoran -¡¡¡Hey te dije que no los interrumpieras!!- grito Mei al tiempo de jalar a Dennis de la blusa -0_0?? He..¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad -¡Nihao! Mi nombre es Hidaka, Dennis Hidaka, y soy la novia de Syaoran ¡¡¿Verdad que si Syaoran-kun!!- dijo ella y se abrazo de Li -¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡tu solo eres una amiga de la familia, y ya suéltame!!- grito el muy avergonzado por las palabras de Dennis -ah, ya veo ^_^U Tu...preguntaste, que....- dijo Sakura -Qué si tu eres la nueva maestra de las cartas- dijo la chica -0_0?? Tu como sabes de las cartas?- pregunto Sakura algo extrañada -^_^ eso no importa- contesto Dennis -¬¬ como odio a esta mocosa....-susurro Mei -¿Gustan pasar a tomar algo de té?- pregunto Sakura amablemente -¡¡Ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma Kinomoto!! ^___^- dijo Mei con una sonrisa -Pasen- continuo Sakura -¡Vamos Hidaka!- grito Mei y jalo a Dennis hacia adentro -Ay te encargas primito ^_~ - le susurro Meiling a Syaoran en el oído antes de correr con Dennis hacia adentro -Este....¿Gustas..gustas pasar Syaoran?- pregunto Sakura toda roja -Sakura....yo...yo...-Li trato de decir algo pero, era imposible, la tenia hay enfrente, su corazón empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte, sentía que se iba a desmayar, de estar tan lejos, en tan solo unos momentos, ya estaba hay, con ella. -Syaoran......hay...hay algo....¡Hay algo que debo decirte!- dijo Sakura lo mas roja que se podía -Sakura......-susurro Li -Yo....yo..te....-Sakura estaba apunto de decirle todo a Syaoran, cuando de pronto....... -¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!- grito Dennis desde adentro, arruinando el bello, e inesperado reencuentro de Sakura y Syaoran -0_0 me olvide de Mei y de tu amiga- dijo Sakura aun roja -Por un instante yo también me olvide del mundo.......Sakura....-pensó Li mientras la vei fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos marrones Minutos después. -^_^ discúlpenme un momento voy al baño- dijo Dennis -¿Quieres que te indique donde esta?- dijo Meiling efusivamente haciendo una seña a Syaoran -No, estoy segura de encontrarlo, gracias Li- dijo Dennis -¡Rayos!- pensó Mei, quien quería que Sakura y su primito se quedaran solos. Dennis, subió discretamente la escalera, observo su alrededor, y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones. Era la habitación de Sakura, entro, y cerro la puerta con seguro, y sobre la mesa, pudo distinguir un libro color de rosa, el libro de Sakura...... -Así que así se ve el libro de Clow cuando ha cambiado de dueño- susurro ella, de pronto sintió una presencia, alzo un brazo, e hizo que el cajón de debajo del escritorio de Sakura se abriera con suavidad, dejando ver a Kero, quien dormía placidamente en su "habitación" -......quiero mas dulces Sakurita.....- se le oyó susurrar... -Keroberos, siempre has sido un glotón- dijo la chica, y volvió a cerrar el cajón suavemente -ciérrate!- ordeno ella, y el cajón se cerro con un tipo de sello mágico -Ahora si, mi venganza, contra todos ustedes, esta apunto....de comenzar- dijo ella y sonrió de forma perversa, levanto las dos manos hacia el libro, el cual comenzó a flotar, se abrió lentamente, y el manojo de cartas salió de el -¡Que!-grito Kero a la hora de despertar estrepitosamente -¡¡¡Déjenme salir de aquí!!!- grito el pequeño guardián, tratando de forzar el sello -¡Cartas creadas por el amo Clow! ¡Que fueron cambiadas, para servir a un nuevo dueño! ¡A aquélla que se hace llamar Sakura! ¡Dejen de ser lo que son! ¡Háganlo por el poder que su antiguo maestro me a concedido! ¡Vuelvan a ser libres, yo, se los ordeno!- grito Dennis para que después una gran onda de magia rodeara las cartas, las cuales, se tornaron de un color gris.....y una a una fueron saliendo. -¡Las cartas!- grito Sakura desde abajo -¿Qué sucede? ¿De quien es esta energía?- dijo Li asombrado -¡Algo les paso a las cartas!- dijo Sakura desesperadamente y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras. Mientras tanto ya casi todas las cartas habían salido entonces Dennis vio como una, aun no cambiaba -¡Esa carta! ¡No puede ser!- grito frustradamente al ver que la carta del amor aun seguía intacta -¡¡Esa carta!! ¡Clow no la creo!- grito, y cuando la iba a tomar vio como salía volando y atravesaba la puerta, esa carta llego hasta manos de Sakura  
  
-¡Es una de las cartas!- dijo Syaoran -Pero, no cualquier carta......-continuo Sakura -Esta carta, fue la que yo misma cree- dijo en tono dulce, mientras mostraba a Li da que carta se trataba -¿Amor?- pregunto Mei un tanto extrañada, para que Sakura asintiera con la cabeza -¡¿Y las demás?!- grito Sakura al recordar que las cartas aun seguían en su cuarto. Todos corrieron a ver, el cuarto estaba cerrado, y dentro de el, una chica, estaba haciendo bilis. -¡Lo arreglare luego!- dijo al darse cuenta que estaban forzando la puerta, y entonces, desapareció..... en ese instante la puerta pudo abrirse como si nada, y del cajón, Kero salto desesperadamente -¡¡Las cartas!!- grito Kero -¡Ya no están!- dijo Saura en tono nervioso, mientras veía el libro vació.... -Pero no hay nadie!!- dijo Syaoran asomándose por la ventana -¡¡¡¿Pero que no viste nada muñeco de juguetería?!!!- le grito Mei a Kero -¡¡Alguien me encerró en el cajón!!- grito Kero, en esos momentos, Dennis entro por la puerta de la habitación, y Kero tomo su "aspecto" de muñeco. -¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella al entrar -¡Dennis!, ¡Tu también tienes poderes mágicos! ¡Dime! ¿Sentiste la presencia de hace un momento?- pregunto Syaoran a la chica mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos marrones -.....Claro que la sentí.....es un poder enorme....no podan con el......aunque se esfuercen, nunca vencerán tal poder....-dijo ella y sonrió -esa chiquilla....no se puede distinguir su energía, sabe como esconderla....¿Quién demonios será?- pensó Kero viendo fijamente a Dennis en su posición inmóvil -Que lindo muñeco......casi parece que esta vivo....-susurro Dennis tomando a Kero del escritorio de Sakura -Les a llegado su hora.....Keroberos- susurro mientras tenia a Kero en sus manos -Esta niña no me agrada....- dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras sujetaba fuertemente la carta del amor -¬¬¿Sabes que sucedió aquí Hidaka?- pregunto Meiling en forma desconfiada -..Las cartas....desaparecieron....es muy lógico, su presencia ya no se siente....- contesto ella -Tu sabes algo al respecto, algo que no nos quieres decir, ¿O me equivoco Dennis?- pregunto Syaoran -Claro que no Syaoran, acaso piensas, que yo, te ocultaría algo.....- pregunto ella -Permiso, me voy ala casa, nos vemos Syaoran, Meiling, con tu permiso, Sakura- continuo ella y salió del lugar a paso rápido. -En verdad, esa niña no me agrada- dijo Sakura cuando esta salió -Ay algo muy extraño en ella, cambió repentinamente- dijo Syaoran -Si, Hidaka no esta como diario- agrego Mei -Esa chiquilla, es muy extraña- dijo Kero alzando el vuelo -¿Por qué dices eso Keroberos? ¿Ay algo que deberíamos saber?- pregunto Li extrañadamente -En cierta forma, si- dijo Kero cerrando los ojos -¿Qué pasa Kero? ¿Dónde están las cartas?¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto Sakura angustiada mientras se hincaba para estar a la altura a la que Kero volaba -Se los diré, pero quisiera que Yue estuviera aquí también. -Si, iré a buscarle- dijo ella y se levanto corriendo rumbo a la puerta, -¡Cuídate!- grito Kero mientras salía -Mocoso.....será mejor que la acompañes, y mas te vale que no le pase nada- continuo Kero, Li asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió tras Sakura -¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?- pregunto Mei algo desconcertada -¿Qué mas podemos hacer?- pregunto Kero -¡Vamos muñequito! ¡Sigámoslos, quien sabe que es pueda pasar!- dijo ella mientras abría una de las bolsas de su saco -Esta bien, ¡Pero no me digas muñeco!- alego el pequeño guardián. Bajaron a la sala y ella tomo rápidamente su bolsa, saco un celular y lo prendió -Hey tu! Sabes el número de Daidouji- pregunto ella -¿Qué?- pregunto el -Ella siempre a estado con Sakura en los peores momentos, no seria justo que faltara en esta ocasión, además, no debemos preocuparnos, yo se que todo va a salir bien, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando se trata de Sakura- contesto ella mientras seguía corriendo -¡Bueno Daidouji!- -¡Meiling!! ¡Que sorpresa que estén en Japón!- -¡No hay tiempo de charlas otra vez hay líos!- -Hay no si Sakura esta en un lió ire, y bien preparada!!!!! ^__^ -Lo mas seguro es que vallan a casa de Yukito- dijo Kero -estará en casa de Yukito, nos vemos aya, adiós- ella y colgó -Así que con Yukito eh?,¡¡Entonces para aya iremos!!- dijo Me -¡Bien!- -0_0?? Espera un momento......¿Dónde vive el tal Yukito?- susurro Mei algo confundida y viendo un cruze de calles  
  
¿Por qué abra liberado Dennis las cartas? ¿De que venganza esta hablando? ¿Qué es lo que el libro que escribió Clow decía? ¿Qué pasara con la carta "The love"? ¿Dennis lograra tener toas las cartas en su poder? ¿Tomoyo llegara a casa de Yukito con un traje de combate nuevo para Sakura? ¿Mei se perderá en Tomoeda? ¿Meiling y Kero dejaran de pelearse? ¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Syaoran? ¡¡¡¡La batalla esta por comenzar!!! ¡¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!!!! 


	2. Las Cartas son Liberadas

La rival mas grande de Sakura  
Por: Hikari Maxwell  
  
Capitulo 2  
¡Las cartas son liberadas! La furia de Dennis  
  
  
  
Las cosas estaban empeorando para Li y Meiling, pues los caprichos y antojos de su "queridísima", invitada, Dennis Hidaka ya les estaban colmando la paciencia, pero gracias a uno de ellos iban rumbo a Japón a ver a Sakura, con el pretexto de que Dennis quería ir a ver a nuestra linda Card Master, aunque... no con el fin que todos esperaban.  
-Uff!, que suerte que pudimos venir a Japón- dijo Syaoran en el aeropuerto después de bajar del avión que los llevo a Japón   
-Si, y todo tan de repente, solo por el berrinche de una niñita tonta, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Dennis?- pregunto Mei al no ver a Dennis por ningún lado  
-Dijo que iba ir a comprar golosinas- dijo Syaoran   
-Si, golosinas..._U- dijo Mei. Mientras tanto en la azotea del edificio se encontraba Dennis quien ya había comprado sus dulces, ahora se encontraba viendo la ciudad de Tomoeda, no parecía estar muy contenta.  
-Ahora, podré vengarme, Keroberos, Yue, ¿Por qué no me esperaron? ¿Por qué?, yo debía estar ay, yo debía ser la maestra, ahora, ¿Dudaban de mí? ¿Por eso eligieron a Sakura? ¿Pensaban que no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerme cargo e ustedes y de las cartas de Clow? Pues ahora... conocerán que tan poderosa me he vuelto, que tan poderosa, puedo ser...- susurro mientras miraba fijamente la ciudad.  
En esos momentos Sakura se encontraba en su casa con Kero y con Yue, su hermano y su papá habían salido a trabajar y de repente,   
-¡¡Yue!!- grito Kero de la nada dejando caer la galleta que estaba comiendo, cosa que preocupo a Sakura, pues debía ser algo muy malo para que Kero dejara un dulce   
-¡¡Tu también sentiste eso Yue!!- continuo el pequeño muñequito amarillo, para que el otro guardián asintiera con la cabeza.   
-¿Qué sucede Kero, Yue? ¿Qué sintieron?- pregunto Sakura algo asustada  
-¡No sentiste esa presencia Sakura?-pregunto Yue a su maestra   
-¿Qué presencia?- pregunto Sakura  
-Es una presencia muy fuerte, debes tener mucho cuidado de hoy en adelante Sakura, no sabemos que pueda pasar en delante- dijo Kero seriamente   
-Pero....yo no sentí nada.....- dijo Sakura  
-Ella no es capaz de sentir esa presencia Keroberos, los únicos que podemos somos nosotros- dijo Yue serenamente mientras caminaba hacia la ventana   
-Entonces...¿Qué pasara?- pregunto la niña angustiadamente mientras seguía los pasos de Yue   
-Nada, solo debes estar alerta- continuo Yue  
-Lo estaré- dijo Sakura, de repente oyó como Kero sorbía lo ultimo de té de su taza   
-¡¡¡Quiero mas té!!!- grito Kero al tiempo de levantar la taza   
-0_0? Te? Esta bien, te traeré tu te- dijo Sakura algo extrañada por el extraño cambio de personalidad del bichejo. Pero aun así fue por el te a la cocina   
-Siempre la engañas de la misma manera Keroberos- dijo Yue sin quitar la vista de la ventana   
-¿Cómo mas puedo hacer para que nos deje hablar solos?- contesto Kero  
-Crees que esta presencia sea de.......- continuo Kero  
-Si, es el- dijo Yue   
-Entonces era cierto, si había alguien mas, como decía el libro- dijo Kero en tono nervioso  
-Yukito estará pendiente por si algo sucede- dijo Yue   
-Bien- contesto Kero, entonces..  
-¡¡Aquí esta tu te Kero!!- dijo Sakura al tiempo de entrar con una charola con dos tazas y una tetera   
-°(^o^)° ¡¡gracias Sakurita!!- exclamo Kero   
Mientras tanto en la casa de Li....  
-Hace mucho que no estábamos aquí, ¿Verdad Syaoran?-pregunto alegremente Meiling al tiempo de entrar   
-0_0? ¿Syaoran?- pregunto Mei extrañada al ver que no había nadie tras de ella   
-¡¡Mei!!- oyó desde afuera   
-¿Syaoran?- dijo Mei al tiempo de salir y ver una escena no muy agradable  
-¡¡Ayúdame Mei!!- grito Syaoran atrás de una pila como de 3m de maletas   
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- grito Mei al ver tal cosa   
-¿Trajiste tantas maletas?- pregunto ingenuamente Mei   
-No, son de Syaoran, esas maletas son mías- dijo Dennis al tiempo de pasar corriendo al lado de Mei  
-O_OU Y yo que pensaba que esta era una niñita tonta, enfadosa y empalagosa, ahora me doy cuenta que es una niñita tonta, enfadosa, empalagosa y de pilón ¡Abusiva!- exclamo Meiling  
-Mei, en vez de estar hablando ayúdame ok - dijo Syaoran casi sin fuerzas por todas las cosas que tenia arriba.   
Al día siguiente, a las 6:00 del mañana   
-¡¡¡SYAORAN-KUN!!! ¡¡Despierta, que ya es tarde!!- le grito Dennis a Syaoran en el oído mientras brincaba como loca en la cama   
-¡¡Ay, pero por Dios son las seis y estoy de vacaciones Dennis!!- grito Syaoran  
-Pero me tienes que llevar con la maestra- dijo la chica   
-U.U mejor déjame dormir otro ratito- dijo Li y volvió a poner la cabeza sobre su almohada   
-¡¡Syaoran!!-volvió a gritar Dennis haciendo que del susto Li se cayera de la cama  
-¡Ok, ok, ya me desperté!- grito Syaoran al tiempo de pararse y tratar de desenredarse las sabanas de las piernas  
-^_^ ahora si me llevaras con la maestra ^_^- dijo Dennis en cuanto Syaoran se paro   
-¡Estas loca! A esta hora Sakura debe estar en el 5° sueño- dijo Syaoran antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera  
-Si, y de seguro soñando contigo Syaoran ^_^- dijo Meiling entre risas a la entrada del cuarto de Syaoran  
-¿Mei? Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo Syaoran extrañado   
-Lo estaba, hasta que los gritos de un monstruo me levantaron, y casi me da un paro cardiaco del susto- dijo Mei y se puso a reír  
-¡Yo te lo advertí Li!- grito Dennis mientras levantaba un florero que estaba en el buró y se disponía a arrojárselo a Mei   
-¡¡Hey suelta eso!!- grito Syaoran al ver las intenciones de la joven Hidaka   
-¡Que no ves que es muy peligroso!- continuo Li   
-¡Pero Meiling empezó!- repuso la chica  
-¿Y tu ibas a terminar?- dijo Li dejando el floreo en su lugar  
-No lo iba a terminar......¡Lo voy a terminar!- grito Dennis y lo tomo de nuevo, pero esta vez, Li no pudo detenerla, el florero con todo y las flores de cerezo que lo adornaban, salieron volando rumbo a Meiling  
-¡Cuidado con la cabeza Mei!- le grito Syaoran a su prima, pero antes de que el florero volador tocara su cabeza Mei lo paro de una forma extraordinaria con una patada   
-Cuando quieras jugar beis boll con objetos de porcelana fina avísame, yo los bateo- dijo Mei al tiempo de agacharse a ver en que condiciones había quedado el florero   
-¡¡Fue tu culpa Li tu empezaste a pelearme!!- grito Dennis   
-¡¡No es cierto!!- contesto Mei  
-Genial, aquí me tienen a las 6:00 a.m. oyendo como dos niñitas se pelean....- susurro Syaoran al tiempo de acostarse de nuevo y quedarse dormido otra vez  
Hora después en casa de Sakura alguien llamo a la puerta.  
-¡¡Ya voy!!- se oyó desde el interior de la casa  
-¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!- grito Sakura toda roja después de abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba  
-Sakura-chan....-susurro el chico mientras se ponía todo rojo  
-¡¡¿Tu eres la nueva maestra?!!- se oyó gritar desde afuera mientras una chica se asomaba tras el hombro de Syaoran   
-¡¡¡Hey te dije que no los interrumpieras!!- grito Mei al tiempo de jalar a Dennis de la blusa   
-0_0?? He..¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad   
-¡Nihao! Mi nombre es Hidaka, Dennis Hidaka, y soy la novia de Syaoran ¡¡¿Verdad que si Syaoran-kun!!- dijo ella y se abrazo de Li  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡tu solo eres una amiga de la familia, y ya suéltame!!- grito el muy avergonzado por las palabras de Dennis  
-ah, ya veo ^_^U Tu...preguntaste, que....- dijo Sakura  
-Qué si tu eres la nueva maestra de las cartas- dijo la chica  
-0_0?? Tu como sabes de las cartas?- pregunto Sakura algo extrañada  
-^_^ eso no importa- contesto Dennis   
- como odio a esta mocosa....-susurro Mei   
-¿Gustan pasar a tomar algo de té?- pregunto Sakura amablemente  
-¡¡Ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma Kinomoto!! ^___^- dijo Mei con una sonrisa  
-Pasen- continuo Sakura  
-¡Vamos Hidaka!- grito Mei y jalo a Dennis hacia adentro  
-Ay te encargas primito ^_~ - le susurro Meiling a Syaoran en el oído antes de correr con Dennis hacia adentro   
-Este....¿Gustas..gustas pasar Syaoran?- pregunto Sakura toda roja   
-Sakura....yo...yo...-Li trato de decir algo pero, era imposible, la tenia hay enfrente, su corazón empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte, sentía que se iba a desmayar, de estar tan lejos, en tan solo unos momentos, ya estaba hay, con ella.  
-Syaoran......hay...hay algo....¡Hay algo que debo decirte!- dijo Sakura lo mas roja que se podía  
-Sakura......-susurro Li  
-Yo....yo..te....-Sakura estaba apunto de decirle todo a Syaoran, cuando de pronto.......  
-¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!- grito Dennis desde adentro, arruinando el bello, e inesperado reencuentro de Sakura y Syaoran   
-0_0 me olvide de Mei y de tu amiga- dijo Sakura aun roja   
-Por un instante yo también me olvide del mundo.......Sakura....-pensó Li mientras la vei fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos marrones   
Minutos después.  
-^_^ discúlpenme un momento voy al baño- dijo Dennis  
-¿Quieres que te indique donde esta?- dijo Meiling efusivamente haciendo una seña a Syaoran  
-No, estoy segura de encontrarlo, gracias Li- dijo Dennis   
-¡Rayos!- pensó Mei, quien quería que Sakura y su primito se quedaran solos. Dennis, subió discretamente la escalera, observo su alrededor, y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones.  
Era la habitación de Sakura, entro, y cerro la puerta con seguro, y sobre la mesa, pudo distinguir un libro color de rosa, el libro de Sakura......  
-Así que así se ve el libro de Clow cuando ha cambiado de dueño- susurro ella, de pronto sintió una presencia, alzo un brazo, e hizo que el cajón de debajo del escritorio de Sakura se abriera con suavidad, dejando ver a Kero, quien dormía placidamente en su "habitación"   
-......quiero mas dulces Sakurita.....- se le oyó susurrar...  
-Keroberos, siempre has sido un glotón- dijo la chica, y volvió a cerrar el cajón suavemente   
-ciérrate!- ordeno ella, y el cajón se cerro con un tipo de sello mágico   
-Ahora si, mi venganza, contra todos ustedes, esta apunto....de comenzar- dijo ella y sonrió de forma perversa, levanto las dos manos hacia el libro, el cual comenzó a flotar, se abrió lentamente, y el manojo de cartas salió de el   
-¡Que!-grito Kero a la hora de despertar estrepitosamente   
-¡¡¡Déjenme salir de aquí!!!- grito el pequeño guardián, tratando de forzar el sello   
-¡Cartas creadas por el amo Clow! ¡Que fueron cambiadas, para servir a un nuevo dueño! ¡A aquélla que se hace llamar Sakura! ¡Dejen de ser lo que son! ¡Háganlo por el poder que su antiguo maestro me a concedido! ¡Vuelvan a ser libres, yo, se los ordeno!- grito Dennis para que después una gran onda de magia rodeara las cartas, las cuales, se tornaron de un color gris.....y una a una fueron saliendo.  
-¡Las cartas!- grito Sakura desde abajo  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿De quien es esta energía?- dijo Li asombrado  
-¡Algo les paso a las cartas!- dijo Sakura desesperadamente y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras. Mientras tanto ya casi todas las cartas habían salido entonces Dennis vio como una, aun no cambiaba  
-¡Esa carta! ¡No puede ser!- grito frustradamente al ver que la carta del amor aun seguía intacta   
-¡¡Esa carta!! ¡Clow no la creo!- grito, y cuando la iba a tomar vio como salía volando y atravesaba la puerta, esa carta llego hasta manos de Sakura   
-¡Es una de las cartas!- dijo Syaoran  
-Pero, no cualquier carta......-continuo Sakura  
-Esta carta, fue la que yo misma cree- dijo en tono dulce, mientras mostraba a Li da que carta se trataba   
-¿Amor?- pregunto Mei un tanto extrañada, para que Sakura asintiera con la cabeza  
-¡¿Y las demás?!- grito Sakura al recordar que las cartas aun seguían en su cuarto. Todos corrieron a ver, el cuarto estaba cerrado, y dentro de el, una chica, estaba haciendo bilis.  
-¡Lo arreglare luego!- dijo al darse cuenta que estaban forzando la puerta, y entonces, desapareció.....  
en ese instante la puerta pudo abrirse como si nada, y del cajón, Kero salto desesperadamente   
-¡¡Las cartas!!- grito Kero  
-¡Ya no están!- dijo Sakura en tono nervioso, mientras veía el libro vació....  
-Pero no hay nadie!!- dijo Syaoran asomándose por la ventana  
-¡¡¡¿Pero que no viste nada muñeco de juguetería?!!!- le grito Mei a Kero  
-¡¡Alguien me encerró en el cajón!!- grito Kero, en esos momentos, Dennis entro por la puerta de la habitación, y Kero tomo su "aspecto" de muñeco.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella al entrar   
-¡Dennis!, ¡Tu también tienes poderes mágicos! ¡Dime! ¿Sentiste la presencia de hace un momento?- pregunto Syaoran a la chica mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos marrones  
-.....Claro que la sentí.....es un poder enorme....no podan con el......aunque se esfuercen, nunca vencerán tal poder....-dijo ella y sonrió  
-esa chiquilla....no se puede distinguir su energía, sabe como esconderla....¿Quién demonios será?- pensó Kero viendo fijamente a Dennis en su posición inmóvil   
-Que lindo muñeco......casi parece que esta vivo....-susurro Dennis tomando a Kero del escritorio de Sakura   
-Les a llegado su hora.....Keroberos- susurro mientras tenia a Kero en sus manos   
-Esta niña no me agrada....- dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras sujetaba fuertemente la carta del amor   
-¿Sabes que sucedió aquí Hidaka?- pregunto Meiling en forma desconfiada  
-..Las cartas....desaparecieron....es muy lógico, su presencia ya no se siente....- contesto ella  
-Tu sabes algo al respecto, algo que no nos quieres decir, ¿O me equivoco Dennis?- pregunto Syaoran   
-Claro que no Syaoran, acaso piensas, que yo, te ocultaría algo.....- pregunto ella  
-Permiso, me voy ala casa, nos vemos Syaoran, Meiling, con tu permiso, Sakura- continuo ella y salió del lugar a paso rápido.  
-En verdad, esa niña no me agrada- dijo Sakura cuando esta salió   
-Ay algo muy extraño en ella, cambió repentinamente- dijo Syaoran  
-Si, Hidaka no esta como diario- agrego Mei  
-Esa chiquilla, es muy extraña- dijo Kero alzando el vuelo  
-¿Por qué dices eso Keroberos? ¿Ay algo que deberíamos saber?- pregunto Li extrañadamente  
-En cierta forma, si- dijo Kero cerrando los ojos  
-¿Qué pasa Kero? ¿Dónde están las cartas?¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto Sakura angustiada mientras se hincaba para estar a la altura a la que Kero volaba   
-Se los diré, pero quisiera que Yue estuviera aquí también.  
-Si, iré a buscarle- dijo ella y se levanto corriendo rumbo a la puerta,  
-¡Cuídate!- grito Kero mientras salía   
-Mocoso.....será mejor que la acompañes, y mas te vale que no le pase nada- continuo Kero, Li asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió tras Sakura  
-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?- pregunto Mei algo desconcertada  
-¿Qué mas podemos hacer?- pregunto Kero  
-¡Vamos muñequito! ¡Sigámoslos, quien sabe que es pueda pasar!- dijo ella mientras abría una de las bolsas de su saco  
-Esta bien, ¡Pero no me digas muñeco!- alego el pequeño guardián. Bajaron a la sala y ella tomo rápidamente su bolsa, saco un celular y lo prendió  
-Hey tu! Sabes el número de Daidouji- pregunto ella  
-¿Qué?- pregunto el  
-Ella siempre a estado con Sakura en los peores momentos, no seria justo que faltara en esta ocasión, además, no debemos preocuparnos, yo se que todo va a salir bien, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando se trata de Sakura- contesto ella mientras seguía corriendo  
-¡Bueno Daidouji!-  
-¡Meiling!! ¡Que sorpresa que estén en Japón!-  
-¡No hay tiempo de charlas otra vez hay líos!-  
-Hay no si Sakura esta en un lió ire, y bien preparada!!!!! ^__^  
-Lo mas seguro es que vallan a casa de Yukito- dijo Kero  
-estará en casa de Yukito, nos vemos aya, adiós- ella y colgó  
-Así que con Yukito eh?,¡¡Entonces para aya iremos!!- dijo Me  
-¡Bien!-   
-0_0?? Espera un momento......¿Dónde vive el tal Yukito?- susurro Mei algo confundida y viendo un cruze de calles   
  
  
¿Por qué abra liberado Dennis las cartas? ¿De que venganza esta hablando? ¿Qué es lo que el libro que escribió Clow decía? ¿Qué pasara con la carta "The love"? ¿Dennis lograra tener toas las cartas en su poder? ¿Tomoyo llegara a casa de Yukito con un traje de combate nuevo para Sakura? ¿Mei se perderá en Tomoeda? ¿Meiling y Kero dejaran de pelearse? ¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Syaoran? ¡¡¡¡La batalla esta por comenzar!!! ¡¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!!!! 


End file.
